Kari. . .
by Salamon2
Summary: Something is happening to T.K. and Kari seems to be the cause and the only one who can help.


Kari. . .  
by Salamon2  
  
Salamon: *cries* poor T.K.!  
  
Salamon2: Don't Cry! I Don't Own digimon  
  
Warning: The following Paragraph is a tear jerker  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
'As I sit here wondering, if your truely happy, for that's all I want you to be. Kari your the Light in my Hope and I couldn't bear it for you to ever be unhappy. As long as your happy I will. As you flirt with Davis, you think I don't that I don't know that your purposely trying him to think that you like me. Why Kari?, why is all you do is make everything worse for me trying to become friends with him. If I try to tell him that your doing it he'll never believe me. To him your a perfect Angel that can never be wrong. I have also thought that at times, but not a lot. Your my best friend. Yet there is something more to our friendship. It's a deeper bond. You lay a trap for all guys to fall into, and I try and stop Davis from falling into the trap I aslmost fell into yet he doesn't listen. Now I'm falling into the Trap and no one but you can get me out. Why do you do this Kari? I thought I knew you. Four Years ago you couldn't stand to let anyone or anything be physically or emonionaly depressed. Now you've transformed into a prankster that seems to have to break every boy's heart on your block. What ever happened to the Kari that I knew. . .?'  
  
" T.K. say something!" shouted Patamon as his friend who was just staring blankly over Tokyo from the park as the sun set then he shouted agian " Anything!"  
  
Hours later T.K. mindlessly stood up and walked all the way home and into his room not saying a word to his flying friend. T.K. got into his pajamas and fell asleep since it was 11:28 PM  
  
Patamon flew out the window and towards Kari's apartment. When he arrived there he tapped on the window and Gatomon awoke from the foot of Kari's bed got up and opened the window.  
  
" What's wrong Patamon?" she asked him  
  
" It's T.K. . . . he seems so distant. . . he's never been like this before. . . He keeps mummbling something that sounds like Kari. . ." said Patamon  
  
" Oh. . ." said Gatomon as if she knew this was coming  
  
" Do you or Kari know any way to get T.K. back to normal?. . ." he asked like it was his last hope  
  
" I think but I'll have to see if it's correct. . . It'll take a while. . . you should go home. . ." said Gatomon  
  
" Okay. . . Bye. . ." he said knowing that Gatomon would do her best to help him and he flew out the window and towards home  
  
As soon as he left Gatomon turned to Kari who was in a deep sleep.  
  
" I hope your happy. . . You now have everything that you ever wanted. . . and your destroying everything that is keeping you alive!" said Gatomon harshly  
  
(Author's Note: Foreshadowing!)  
  
In an Hour or Two Gatomon fell asleep, and Kari's dream had been blank and then all of a sudden her dream started to take shape. . . she was eight and she was running through the park and so was T.K. * he was eight also* strange music was playing in the background ( Lee's *cello* 12 of 40 Melodic Studies). As the music continuted her dream came to where T.K. had fallen down. Her mind wanted her to turn around and help him up but her body wasn't obeying and it kept running, T.K. eventually caught up and then Kari started running down a Hill full of sharp rocks and amazingly she didn't fall once. But T.K. on the other hand had tripped again and his face fell on a very sharp rock and blood started to trickle from T.K.'s eyes. Kari's body finally obeying turned around and as the music ended she tried to get T.K. up. And she awoke. The sun was rising but T.K. was waking up and. . .  
  
" T.K. where did you get those cuts and scraps?" asked Patamon from the top of T.K.'s bedcpost then he noticed T.K.'s eyes and then shouted " T.K. your eyes are bleeding!"  
  
" That explains why I can see anything!" said T.K. sarcasticly as he went over to his sink and washed out the blood, and found his eyes were now normal exsept for his Iris' color was now grey no longer it's happy cheriful blue it had always been, but a dark dull, boring grey color.  
  
" T.K. are you. . . OH MY G *mph*" shouted Patamon as he looked at his friend and he covered the little Bat's mouth  
  
" Shh! Patamon you could wake the neighbors!" he said since he knew his mom was in Kyoto for a couple of days   
  
" OH Okay. . ." said Patamon  
  
T.K. washed all of his cuts and scraps off and they also turned grey. He made his breakfast and then left for school hoping no one would notice his eyes. . .  
  
' What's up with T.K.?' questioned Davis to himself as he saw T.K. sulk his way to school either ashamed of something or dreading the 3 Pre Algaebra Tests they had today, I mean there was the Mental Math Quiz, Rieview Quiz, and The Chapter Test.  
  
" Hey T.L.!" shouted Davis as he walked over to T.K.  
  
' Great now he's going to see my eyes. . . at least he's close to getting my name right. . .' thought T.K. as Davis Walked over  
  
" Hi Davis. . ." he was waiting for the notice of his eyes but to Davis it wasn't noticeable . . . YET!  
  
" Are you going to the Digital World Today?" questioned Davis as they head towards the school  
  
" No I'm going home immeaditaely after school. . ." said T.K.  
  
" WHY T.K. THE DIGITAL WORLD NEEDS ALL THE HELP IT CAN GET?!?!?!" asked Davis a bit meanly and a bit concernly  
  
" I'm not feeling up to it today Davis. . ." said T.K. as he started to run to the school  
  
Davis stood there alone thinking ' Alright something is wrong. . . he would never refuse to go to the Digital World when it was in time of need. . . something was terribly wrong. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' It was just a dream. . . It wasn't real. . . It was just a . . . OH NO IT WASN'T' Kari thought as soon as she notice T.K. sit down next to her in homeroom he had a grey scratch on his hand, apparently no one else had noticed . . . YET!  
  
" Hi Kari. . ." said T.K. as he showed his face to her, and she could see his eyes were now grey as well. . . her eyes widdened and she covered her mouth with her hand as she watched in horrer at her best friend. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day passed by and T.K. didn't once let his mind wander for some strange reason even during History and that was the most boring part of history the 'Early' Middle Ages  
  
Then during English they were reading " Tale of Two Cities" by Charles Dickens. . .  
  
" Alright I want everyone to read a sentance and we'll start with. . . Mr. Takasaki. . ." said the teacher  
  
T.K. brought his book up to eye level and then said " It was the best of Times. . . It was the worst of Times. . ." what was strange wasn't that the sentance made no sense at all, but how T.K. read it, he read it like a person would if he was impersonating a robot. . . everyone gave a look that suggested ' are you alright?' Kari knew something was terribly wrong. . .  
  
" Miss Kaymia. . .?" asked the teacher  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.K. ran all the way home from school holding back the tears from pouring down his face. . . he finally got home and he layed on the couch and cried his heart out, Patamon trying to help conforted his friend. Then there was a knock at the door and yell came throught the house.  
  
" T.K. are you alright in there?" asked Kari's voice from outside the door  
  
T.K. dragged himself to the door and answered it. He put on his most happy face for her, she knew he was hiding how he was feeling. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari noticed T.K. was really trying to convince her that he was alright, but she knew it wasn't so. . . So she desided to play along. . . she'd usually do some kind of little joke to livin the mood. . . so she desided to do one. . .  
  
Kari purposely fumbled caring a pair scisors to T.K. and they fell on to T.K.'s slippered feet, the thing was they were sharp and they cut throught slippers and blood came up onto the slipper top. T.K. knew that Kari was very graceful and praticed balancing with sharper scisors without getting so much as a scrape. T.K. gave Kari the look that suggested ' You did that on purpose'  
  
" Uh. . . Sorry. . ." she said trying her hardest on trying to clean up the blood, T.K. just stared at her she then continuted " I should go. . ." and she left the apartment abrupptely.  
  
' I'm just the end of a sick practical joke. . . she doesn't care what happenes to me as long as she gets the joke over with!' thought T.K. as he plummented onto the couch most of his skin grey, losing the Light. . .  
  
Kari was thinking ' I knew I shouldn't have done that. . . He must hate me because of it. . . I cause him to go through a lot of pain, and I shouldn't he's the only one for me and I almost killed him. . .' she hadn't left the door leading into the apartment but just slid down it slowly as she thought more and more, losing Hope. . .  
  
Kari and T.K. somehow fell asleep at the same time and had the same dream. . . Kari was falling more and more into a deep hole hitting the sides every so often. . . T.K. was floating right above her not falling but seeming to be taking all the pain that Kari was supposed to be feeling and then Kari reached up to T.K. and T.K. reached down to Kari and their hands touched and Kari stopped falling and T.K.'s pain was gone and they were together in a hug and then they awoke.  
  
T.K. walked up from the couch and opened the door to find Kari in the door way. They hugged each other immeadately and all was restored. . . T.K.'s greyness and wounds were now dissapated, and Kari had regained her hope to live, to go on. . . they then went into a long pasionate French Kiss and fell onto the couch. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Salamon2: Is this A Good Romance?  
  
Salamon: OH YEAH  
  
Salamon2: This has strayed from what I originally planned for it to be. Originally I planned this to be a two parter, and T.K. almost dies. . . but I liked a shorter version better.  
  
Salamon: I would Have Killed you if you made another Cliffhanger!  
  
Salamon2: Should I make a sequal?  
  
Salamon: PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
